


The Anniversary of 1965

by sumChick



Series: The Pooka and the Boogeyman [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Baby love, Dom/sub relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Feels, M/M, One Shot, Pitch is a good husband, Pitch singing, Pooka Jack Frost, Romance, Standalone, but he makes mistakes, it goes with the first one but can be read on its own, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumChick/pseuds/sumChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch and Jack have been married for over a hundred years but they start to drift apart. Feeling alone and confused Jack becomes angry and starts to question their relationship. And whether or not he matters to Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary of 1965

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there's smut at the end so if you don't like it when you get the singing part you can just stop reading and be spared from the evil that is Pitch/Pooka Jack lovemaking. Also it's my first time writing smut so tell me what you think :P
> 
> ALSO This is the anniversary mentioned in Chapter 7: Baby Love in the main fic. It's a one shot and can be read completely on it's own, it doesn't really spoil a thing for the main story as it was set 50ish years before it.

It started slowly at first. So slowly that neither Jack nor Pitch actually knew it was happening. Ever since the day they married Pitch had made sure to spend a little time with his wife every day, regardless of how busy he was. Pitch had been working all day, long and hard. It was difficult. Belief was a tricky thing and while he didn’t exactly need it, he was convinced that if he could make the children believe in him then he could make them believe in Jack too and that would make Jack happy. So Pitch poured himself into his work. Without realizing it he had spent the whole day in his study.

Jack approached Pitch around dinner time with a fresh breeze and a cheerful smile. “Hey Pitch, hungry? I made dinner.”

Pitch looked up from the ancient tomes he’d been pouring over. He gave his wife a smile and a kiss. “Hm, I love you, my darling, but would you mind if I continued working tonight? This… project is a little more difficult than I had anticipated.”

Pitch had already turned back to his book so he missed the brief flash of hurt in Jack’s eyes.

“Alright, I’ll leave dinner in the oven for you.” Pitch hummed to show he had heard but his concentration was elsewhere. Jack kissed the top of his head softly before leaving Pitch to his work.

Neither realized at the time that this would be the start of a chain of events that would almost ruin their marriage.

Pitch only wanted Jack to be believed in, to make him happy.

Jack only wanted to spend time with his husband. Because that’s what really made him happy.

***

“Pitch, you’ve been in the study for days! Come on, come to bed, I promise I’ll make it worth your while…” Jack trailed off with a seductive lilt to his voice.

“Sorry my darling. Not tonight.” Pitch didn’t even look up from his work.

***

Three months. It had been three months. Pitch had barely left the study and even when he had he was distant and unfocused.

Jack was restless… and lonely. He felt trapped. When Pitch had come into his life he’d slowly come to trust and rely on the affection his husband had showered him with and without realizing he’d grown complacent. Expecting the attention rather than being surprised when he received it. So this was all his fault. He must have crowded his husband too much, taken too much and given too little.

Maybe… maybe Pitch didn’t… love him anymore?

Jack shoved those thoughts violently down inside him. No! He couldn’t think like that. He trusted Pitch one-hundred percent, he wouldn’t have married him otherwise.

Opening the door to the study softly to see his husband hunched over his desk like usual Jack let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Pitch? You coming to dinner?”

“Not tonight.”

Jack choked back a sob and left quietly. He didn’t realize how much he loved the little endearments Pitch called him, until they stopped.

***

Six months after Pitch’s self-imposed isolation he realized that he had been spending too little time with Jack. He was so close though, he felt as though the answer was just out of his reach. He’d made nightmares, plenty of them. The echoes of their whinnies sounded throughout the lair. He just needed to find a way to make his creations foster belief in Jack instead of in himself. There had to be a way!

Still, Pitch took a step back and rose to find his wife. He would spend the day with Jack before he continued his work.

***

After six months of being ignored by his husband Jack was thrilled to have the day to spend with Pitch. They walked through a park, had a snowball fight, enjoyed a candlelit dinner and then Pitch took Jack to bed.

They made love and for a moment Jack felt like the man he married was finally back, it was alright. Pitch still loved him. Pitch still cared.

But when they were done, instead of curling up with Jack in bed Pitch rose, dressed and headed back to the study. 

Watching his husband leave the room right after they’d made love left Jack feeling hollow and sick. He felt… used. Jack curled up in their bed and tried not to cry.

***

A year later and both Jack and Pitch had fallen into a strange pattern. About every couple of months, Pitch would leave his study, spend some time with Jack, share a bed with Jack and then retreat back to the study.

Jack both lived for those days and hated those days. There was an empty ache that filled Jack all the time. Although when Pitch came out of the study Jack would smile, be cheerful, make love to him, like it was all OK. Jack was a shapeshifter… he knew how to put on a mask. Then Pitch would leave the bed and head back to his study and Jack would let his mask fall and stare silently up at the ceiling. Sometimes he would lay there for hours. Sometimes he would lay there for days. Pitch never noticed.

This time, Jack rose quickly, showered and then left. He was tired. Tired of living like this. Tired of waiting. Always waiting. He spent days on end just waiting for Pitch to come out of the study. Waiting for Pitch to notice him. Waiting for Pitch to smile at him. Waiting for Pitch to hold him. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Jack had never been good at waiting.

So he left.

Jack flew, reveling in the feeling of the wind and of the freedom. He didn’t care where he was going. The direction didn’t matter, only the intention.

He was gone for weeks.

By the time Jack finally came home he expected Pitch to be mad at him. Pitch couldn’t find Jack whenever he wanted unless Jack was scared and Jack had been anything but. So he expected yelling, frustration, anything. He was hoping for anything.

The door to the study was still closed.

Pitch hadn’t even noticed he was gone.

***

Two years had passed since Pitch’s study had started. Pitch sat up and once more noticed that too much time had passed. He should probably spend some time with Jack. Perhaps they could go on a holiday somewhere? This project had become too consuming and Pitch knew he was letting it eat up too much of his time. At the very least he should tell his wife what he was doing. The idea of it being a ‘surprise’ was beginning to lose its appeal. At least if he told Jack then maybe he could get the younger spirit’s help. A fresh perspective could be just what he needed.

Pitch wandered out of the study to find Jack. But the bed was made and the dishes were done. No lights were on. Pitch headed back to the study. Of course Jack would be out. He wasn’t a prisoner here, he could come and go as he pleased. He would wait for Jack to come home.

***

One more week passed. Pitch scolded himself inwardly for losing track of time and once more headed out to find his wife. The bed was made. The dishes were done. There were no lights on.

Pitch frowned slightly. Jack was out again?

He looked around their bedroom once more and blinked a little in shock. No. Jack had not been back at all. There was a fine layer of dust on everything in the room. Even on their bed. Jack had not been back here for some time.

Pitch’s first thought was that Jack must be in some kind of danger, but… Jack was not afraid. He had not been afraid for a long time. Pitch would have felt it. He was deeply in tune with his wife’s fear.

So that would mean that… Jack left? On his own? And he hadn’t come back for… Pitch didn’t even know how long. Judging from the dust build up it could have been weeks. Pitch numbly walked out into the living room and sat down in Jack’s favorite lounge. It was so dusty that it didn’t even smell like Jack anymore. 

“Jack… my lovely wife… where are you?” Pitch whispered. 

There was no reply.

***

Pitch didn’t move at all for days. His body remained sitting tall and still in Jack’s favorite chair. His eyes were blank and his face expressionless. But his mind, his mind was whirring through thousands of different scenarios, possibilities, memories, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

What had he done wrong?

Why won’t Jack come home?

***

Jack stumbled and fell. Through sheer force of will he managed to pick himself up. He was practically spitting up blood and he wasn’t sure where the pain ended and he began. Fucking wendigoes. He hated them with a passion. Even when Jack was wearing his human shape they could still smell that he was ‘prey’ – or rather he had a scent they associated with prey. Jack figured it had something to do with him being a Pooka. He could have run; he would have gotten away in time but… When Jack found them they’d been about to attack some kids. 

So he had no choice but to step in and save them. They couldn’t see him of course but he’d done it anyway. There’d been four wendigoes. Jack beat them all but it was close. He supposed if he’d allowed himself to be afraid Pitch would have come to save him… Probably. But Jack hadn’t been afraid because even as the monsters came close to killing him all Jack felt was a dull kind of acceptance. What did it matter if he never made it back home? It’s not like anyone was waiting for him.

Jack was vaguely aware that this kind of mindset was bad and dangerous but the great thing about being in this sort of mindset was that Jack didn’t care about that either.

Shuffling through the familiar passages in the lair Jack headed towards the main bedroom, the adjoining bathroom had a first aid kit. He could patch himself up, get clean, and leave. Pitch was probably still in the study. Jack would clean up the blood he was dripping on the floor before he left. Not that Pitch would be able to see it from the study.

“Jack?!”

Startled, Jack shot off a burst of ice at the unexpected noise, leaping back into a defensive position. His head felt kind of foggy. He was probably concussed and one of his eyes had swollen enough that it was practically closed and he wouldn’t be able to see with it if he tried. A few seconds of being shocked and seeing Pitch rise cautiously from where he had rolled to avoid Jack’s shot, and Jack realized what was going on. It was Pitch. Of course it was.

Of all days for the reclusive man to come out of his study it had to be today.

Jack calmed down and lowered his staff. It was fine. He wasn’t going to change his plan even though this was the first time he’d seen his husband for months. Patch up. Get clean. Leave again. He let out a breath and turned away from Pitch and headed to ‘their’ room. Not like either of them used it anymore.

“What happened to you?!” It sounded like Pitch had noticed the blood then.

Jack stopped and turned suddenly, forcing Pitch to stop quickly before he ran into his wife. He gave his biggest, fakest grin, knowing it must look downright gruesome with the blood in his mouth and half of his face swollen so badly it felt like someone had stuffed it with cotton. Painful cotton. “Nothing dearest. Why would you think something’s wrong?” 

Pitch flinched back from Jack’s caustic tone. “Jack, please tell me what happened.” Pitch pleaded. “Please tell me who hurt you.” Pitch was practically vibrating with an equal mixture of fury and worry. He was not angry at Jack, not at all. Whoever hurt him however, was going to pay dearly. But Jack shocked Pitch yet again when he laughed.

It was a hollow and empty laugh that did nothing to dispel the coldness in Jack’s eyes. “So you care now do you?”

Pitch looked heartbroken. “Of course I care. You’re my wife.”

Snorting Jack crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh really? Tell me then, when was the last time I was home?” Jack didn’t bother giving Pitch time to answer knowing that Pitch wouldn’t be able to anyway. “Better yet, when was the last time I came home looking like this?” Jack gestured to his broken and bloodied state. He was quite obviously injured. “Because I’m telling you now, this isn’t the first time.”

Every word from Jack’s mouth cut into Pitch violently, ripping him open with every syllable. Had he truly become so inattentive that he wouldn’t notice his own wife being injured? Thinking about the dust on the furniture Pitch finally connected the dots and realized his mistake. Jack turned away and Pitch tried to reach out a comforting hand. He wasn’t there for Jack but he would be now.

When Jack felt Pitch reaching for him he jerked away violently. “Don’t fucking touch me.” He spat at his husband before stalking away. His plans hadn’t changed. Patch up. Get clean. Then leave.

Pitch withdrew his hand and watched Jack leave and head towards their room. Pitch returned to the living room and sat in Jack’s favorite chair once more. 

He sat tall and still. He wasn’t even breathing. Pitch waited silently for his wife to finish.

Hoping it wasn’t too late to fix his mistake.

***

Jack took care of business and left the bathroom feeling a lot better than when he went in. His injuries were healing quickly and now that he was clean the pain had faded to a steady throb rather than mind-numbing agony so that was good. When he left the bathroom he eyed the bed for a moment. It was just sitting there. Looking all comfortable and made. It wasn’t even dusty anymore. Pitch must have remade it or something and although there was a little part of him that wanted to rebel against anything that Pitch had done… the rest of him was just tired.

He thought about it for a minute but tiredness won out.

He could change his plans a little. He’d leave after he slept.

He face-planted into his pillows and lying on his stomach he put his arms up beside his head. A silver glint caught his eye and Jack found himself staring at his wedding ring. Jack frowned. Then turned to face the other direction, falling asleep almost instantly.

***

Hours passed before Pitch heard Jack stir. The soft sounds of sleep replaced by restless shuffling as Jack slowly roused from sleep. He heard Jack rise, some more shuffling and then he heard Jack make his way out to the kitchen. Pitch rose.

Jack gave his husband a cursory glance before ignoring him and brewing himself some coffee. He’d leave after but he’d slept restlessly and felt he needed a bit of a pick-me-up. Usually he liked his coffee sweet but decided for strong and black today. Jack didn’t need his coffee to taste good. He continued to ignore his husband, barely even glancing in Pitch’s direction.

Before Jack could even think of doing it Pitch had produced two cups. Jack couldn’t control the sick and angry feeling he felt at seeing their two cups sitting on the bench. Looking just like they used to back when they’d still talked. Early mornings making tea/coffee and breakfast with each other. Leaning on the bench with both his hands Jack let out a long, shaky breath. Nope. He couldn’t do this.

Abandoning the coffee Jack grabbed his staff from where he’d leant it against the door frame. It was time to leave. He couldn’t stay here. The thought of being in the same room as Pitch right now was unbearable.

“Please Jack, talk to me.”

Jack hesitated but he didn’t turn around. Pitch’s voice sounded small, regretful. Jack didn’t want to see his face because as mad as he was, Jack knew he’d feel guilty if Pitch looked even half as broken as his voice sounded. He wanted to stay angry. He had every right to be angry.

Jack had waited. He had. For a long time. He gave Pitch a year and a half before he couldn’t sit and wait anymore and he had hoped that Pitch would notice. That Pitch would come find him. The only reason he cared now was because he happened to leave his study on the _one_ night Jack bothered to return and find his wayward wife was injured.

There were so many things Jack wanted to say. He wanted to yell and scream. He wanted Pitch to hurt because he was hurting and he felt guilty about wanting that so badly. Jack raised his left hand, where his wedding band shone brightly. It was an enchanted metal that could change size at the owner’s will. It was perfect for Jack because he was a shapeshifter. “What does this mean?” Jack asked quietly, knowing Pitch’s attention would be on the ring.

“That we’re married, joined. Our rings symbolize our devotion to one another and stand as a promise to uphold our vows.”

Jack hummed, pulling his hand around to look at his ring. Before thinking about it too much he quickly took off his ring and placed it with a gentle *clack* onto the countertop. 

Pitch’s breath hitched and caught in his throat. “No… please…”

“You broke your vows. You told me on our wedding day, you _vowed_ to me that you would never let me feel that alone again. I spent over a hundred years on my own Pitch and you vowed I would never feel that desperately empty again. You lied.”

“My darling I never meant-”

“You even stopped calling me ‘my darling’ and ‘my lovely wife’. I could barely get you to look at me let alone talk to me. I have to say you were right about one thing on our wedding day, I never felt like I did before I met you… I felt _worse_. You never knew I was injured because I was never afraid. I could have died out there and you would never have known. I wouldn’t have cared enough to be afraid for my life, because I gave my life to _you_ , Pitch. And _you_ didn’t want it anymore.”

“Jack, oh please Jack-”

“Two years Pitch!” Jack snapped before sighing and running an agitated hand roughly through his hair. “I’m leaving. I’m too angry to talk to you right now. Go back to your precious studies, I have some snow days deliver.” With a freezing gust of wind and a flurry of snowflakes Jack left.

Pitch stood, frozen, staring at the ring Jack had left behind. It looked so wrong sitting on the counter. It didn’t belong there looking so cold and so… abandoned.

It took him a long time to notice there were tears running down his face and when he did, he wondered… how many tears had Jack shed due to his carelessness?

***

Jack curled up on himself as he sat in the middle of his lake. The ice wasn’t strong enough to skate on yet and there were signs up around the park so the people of Burgess didn’t decide to go skating anyway. There had still been a couple who had tried but Jack had used the wind to push them away. They got the hint.

He could freeze it over to be safe for them but right now Jack was using his lake for comfort. It was _his_ lake. He’d been born here and it was here he came when he needed to calm down. 

So he sat and watched people playing happily in the snow he had brought them. He was used to people not believing in him now and it didn’t bother him as much as it used to. One couple caught Jack’s eye more than the others. They were young, having a snowball fight. The girl would squeal and run while the boy threw a few halfhearted snow balls at her. He wasn’t trying to beat her or win, he was just playing and they were both laughing. Some more snowballs and smiles later and they drew closer. They exchanged brief, hot kisses, before resuming playing in the snow. It made something dark and cold curl in Jack’s stomach. 

He found himself viciously wanting to use his powers to tear them apart. Why should they be happy when he wasn’t? But even as the thought flickered through Jack’s mind he discarded it. He wasn’t that kind of person. He was jealous of them but they deserved their happiness. Jack guessed that he didn’t deserve his.

He rested his head in his arms. This sucked. Marriage sucked. What had he done wrong? Should he have talked more with Pitch? Should he not have gotten so angry? Oh by the moon his finger felt cold without his ring. And he was practically made of ice so that was saying something.

Jack wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore. All he knew for sure is that right now nothing was working. Something had to change or things would stay ‘not working’ and then it wouldn’t be long before ‘not working’ became ‘broken’. If Jack broke from this, he knew he’d never be able to put the pieces back together.

He wasn’t at all surprised when Pitch joined him on the thin ice. Pitch was good at that, being weightless and defying logic. Jack was pretty good at it too but he had the wind on his side.

Pitch sat next to Jack, sitting with his legs crossed and back rigid and straight. It didn’t look comfortable. Jack glanced at him but then turned back to the people playing in the snow. Watching the happy couple play again. Exchanging quick kisses when they thought no one was watching. 

Jack watched them and compared them to himself and his husband, sitting side by side awkwardly without touching or looking at one another. Jack let out a little involuntary sob before he could choke it back. He felt Pitch turn to him but he buried his face in his arms. His shoulders were shaking as he sobbed silently.

Pitch wanted so badly to pull Jack into his arms. To hold him, soothe him, make sure he knew that he was loved. The guilt stopped him. Right now Pitch knew he had no right to touch his wife, soothingly or otherwise. He was the reason for Jack’s distress and it hurt him, knowing he should have realized. The worst part was, looking back on it, he could tell how wrong he had been. The smiles that Jack had been giving him had lost their light. The touches they had shared had lost their warmth. Jack had been going through the motions for a long time and Pitch could only wonder how he had not noticed.

It was ironic really. Pitch had started this whole thing for Jack. And now Jack was sitting, weeping in the snow.

“I’m sorry. It’s not enough, I know, but I’m going to try to make it better.” Pitch knew words wouldn’t be enough.

Jack sniffled and wiped his face. “I just… can’t believe you right now.”

It hurt but Pitch nodded. He understood.

“Please come home. We can talk… I won’t go back to the study again I promise.”

Jack snorted. “You have a job, I get it. You’re not a free spirit like I am. You depend on fear to survive. I didn’t want you to stop but I… I just wanted to matter too.” Jack hated how his voice broke with his words. He tried so hard to hold it in and he knew he was failing. For once he was incredibly glad that no one but Pitch could see him.

Although he kind of wished that Pitch couldn’t see him right now either.

“You don’t just ‘matter’ Jack, you are everything. Please, _please_ come home. Let me try to fix this. Just let me try.”

Jack looked at his husband, for the first time in months he _looked_ at his husband. The nuances of his expression, the sadness and regret in his eyes, even his usually perfect posture was slightly hunched and defeated. 

“I love you, please?” Pitch begged.

They’d been married for over a hundred years and never once had Pitch begged for anything. Jack let out a long breath and finally froze over the lake so that it was solid enough for skating. He coated it in ice thick enough that it would last for days.

“Okay.”

***

They didn’t talk much when they arrived home. Jack was just too tired, emotionally. He headed to the bedroom and then hesitated.

“You can take the main room; I will sleep in your old room.” Pitch spoke up, seemingly reading Jack’s mind. Jack would have argued, to try and give Pitch the main room, but he just nodded tiredly and headed into bed.

He was immensely glad Pitch didn’t try to share the room with him. Or try to give back the ring.

Jack just wasn’t ready for that yet. 

No matter how empty his finger felt.

***

Pitch watched Jack walk into their room.

He stood still for a long time. Close enough to be able to hear Jack’s gentle breathing as he fell into sleep. But far enough to not invade his privacy.

Turning down the hall Pitch stalked to his study. He stood outside the door and without so much as a twitch in his calm expression he raised his arm and allowed shadows to engulf the entrance to the study. He could hear the ancient wood of the antique doors creaking, groaning, shattering but Pitch didn’t blink. Pitch didn’t stop. When he eventually lowered his hand there was no door anymore. Only solid stone scorched with what looked like burn marks. Splinters of wood lined the floor. Pitch glanced at them before turning on his heel as the shadows rose and swept them away.

***

Jack woke slowly to the smell of something delicious and the sounds of someone cooking. He reached out and felt an empty bed. Jack rose and looked at the empty pillow next to him.

Reaching out Jack pulled it close and held onto it tightly. If he inhaled deeply enough he could still smell the ashen scent that clung to Pitch. It wasn’t enough, so letting go of his human shape he slipped back into his natural form. He inhaled deeply again. There, he could smell it more clearly now. Warmth, safety, home. At least that’s what it’s supposed to be. Jack let out a breath. His instincts still thought of Pitch as his mate. His Buck…

Of course with his enhanced sense of smell he could also smell the food cooking even better now and it made his mouth water and his stomach rumble.

Groaning, Jack rolled out of bed. He was wearing an old grey bed shirt over white fur. He contemplated getting rid of the shirt, he really didn’t need it while he was in Pookan form but… He felt like he needed the layers. Like he needed protection from Pitch. He knew it was stupid and illogical but right now… his instincts were hitting full force.

He wasn’t supposed to stand up to Pitch. Pitch was his Buck. He was meant to submit. He shouldn’t have left. He was the wrong one. He needed to apologize.

But Jack had been living with his instincts for a long time and he knew how to compartmentalize and separate them from his real thoughts. It was a strange kind of duality. Sometimes it was better to obey his instincts and other times, like now, Jack knew he needed to stand up for himself. He couldn’t be happy if he just went with his instincts all the time. He was too free spirited to just submit all the time, particularly over this. Pitch had practically ignored him for two years. He hadn’t noticed when Jack wasn’t home. He hadn’t noticed when Jack was injured.

So while his instincts were kicking in they weren’t as strong as they usually were. Because Pitch had inadvertently proven that he couldn’t care for his mate. Jack was Pitch’s Doe, and he had been hurt without his Buck to protect him. It broke their bond a little. The more it happened… the more the bond shattered.

It wasn’t completely broken yet.

Jack didn’t know for sure if he wanted to fix it but… They’d been married for over a hundred years. He at least owed Pitch a chance. Because honestly, Jack still loved his husband. He just wasn’t sure he trusted Pitch when he said that he loved Jack.

Pitch looked up as Jack entered the kitchen. Jack shuffled over and took a seat on one of the stools on the counter island rather than heading over to the dining table. Pitch turned back to his cooking, not really surprised to see Jack as a Pooka nor his choice of seating. It didn’t take long for him to finish and he served up the meal silently.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you earlier. I’m sorry. I was hurt and not thinking straight. I should have been more… reasonable.” Jack said quietly as Pitch put a dish of Jack’s favorite stew in front of him. Thick, chunky vegetables and gravy with generous slices of steak cooked until it was falling apart. It was the perfect comfort food and Jack breathed in deeply.

“No. I needed to hear that. I had not realized…” Pitch let out a breath and with his own bowl he took a seat next to Jack while he collected his thoughts. “I am millions of years old. A hundred years could pass like a day to me, sometimes it’s incredibly easy for me to lose track of time. Two years… for me it is hardly any time at all. But you are far younger than I am and I have never had anyone to share my time with before you. I did not mean to leave you so alone and I know my explanation does not excuse my actions, I just hope for a chance to fix this. I love you Jack, so dearly, I will do whatever it takes.”

Jack had a mouthful of his stew and hummed a little. Millions of years alive translated to incredibly good in the kitchen. The stew was amazing. “It wasn’t just the time Pitch. It was… even when you were with me you didn’t seem to notice me. I’d speak to you and you wouldn’t really hear me. You’d sleep with me and then leave straight after. You stopped calling me all those pet names. You stopped noticing when I left and you didn’t notice when I was hurt. I just… you didn’t…” Jack sighed and swallowed another mouthful grumpily while trying to organize his thoughts. Pitch remained silent, knowing Jack needed the time. “I felt like you didn’t care about me anymore. It hurt and I felt like I was stuck here anyway, waiting for those days when you’d pay attention to me. I felt trapped. So I left.”

“I’m-”

“Don’t apologize again. Just… don’t.”

“Alright.”

They finished their meal in silence.

***

A few days passed full of awkward silences and stilted conversation. Jack knew Pitch wanted to make things better but… He wasn’t sure Pitch was the problem.

Jack found himself standing outside what used to be the study. The doors were gone. The stone where the doors used to be looked almost the same as the rest of the hallway except a little bit darker. Jack reached out and placed a furred hand on the darker marks on the stone. His long ears flattened against the back of his head. He had spent so much time outside in this hallway. Waiting against the doors, peeking in to see his husband. It was strange… standing in this same place without the doors.

Pitch walked up beside Jack right as the Pooka rested his head on the cold stone. “I may have… lost my temper.” Pitch admitted quietly as he too, stared at where the doors to the study should have been. He was pleasantly surprised to see his wife still white and fluffy, Pitch knew as long as Jack remained a Pooka he was not going anywhere.

Jack gave a halfhearted little laugh. “May have?”

Pitch smirked. “Only a little bit.”

Letting out a long breath, Jack pushed himself off of the wall. “It’s my fault, isn’t it? All of this?”

“Jack what do you-?”

“I mean, I was being so needy and clingy all the time. It’s no real wonder that you got sick of me.”

“No!” Even though he had told himself he shouldn’t, that he should wait until they’d fixed things between them, Pitch pulled Jack into his arms. He couldn’t help it. Seeing Jack look so defeated, slumped over, trying to make himself look smaller with his ears pinned low… “Jack you are not to blame here. The blame rests solely with me. I love how affectionate you are. I’ve never thought of you as needy and I could never be ‘sick of you’. I know you don’t want to hear it but I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I hope one day you will grace me with your forgiveness but I will never stop trying to earn it. You were right, I broke my vows. You have done nothing wrong. If anything, you deserve better than me.” That last part… those last five words… hurt Pitch to say. It was the truth as clear as day. Jack was so light and loving, he did not deserve a life cast in constant shadow. But Pitch was also selfish enough not to want to give Jack up. As long as Jack wanted him, Pitch would fight to stay by his side.

Jack began to cry, everything just pouring out of him and he even try to hold it in. “Pitch…” Jack sobbed, “Night, I-” He couldn’t finish what he was trying to say he was crying so hard. 

He wasn’t the only one.

As Jack broke down in his arms Pitch started to shake slightly and tears pooled in his eyes. He’d done this. He’d hurt the only person he cared about, the only person he wanted to protect. Pitch wept silently, only his falling tears and shuddering body showing that he was breaking at all. He gently lowered himself and his wife to the ground and they held each other while they wept. Shedding tears of pain and guilt.

Pitch whispered, “I’m so sorry, I love you, my darling, I love you, forgive me,” Over and over.

While Jack whispered, “Night, I love you too, I do, I still love you,” Over and over.

***

For the first time in months Pitch and Jack went to bed together. Simply holding each other, enjoying the closeness. They both slept deeply, dreamlessly, but feeling safe and content.

Jack breathed in his husband’s scent.

Warmth. Safety. Home.

***

Days passed slowly but surely. Pitch spent as much time with Jack as Jack would allow him. Jack would try to accept Pitch’s attention but sometimes it would make him angry so they’d take some time apart.

It wasn’t easy and Jack’s moods were unpredictable and even Jack himself didn’t understand what kept setting him off. Just sometimes Pitch would say or do something unbearably sweet and instead of being happy Jack would just snap.

With limitless patience and understanding Pitch helped his wife as best he could while trying his best to reaffirm his love for Jack. It took a few months but things slowly settled for the couple. When Pitch finally paid attention to the date he realized that their anniversary was fast approaching. Pitch began to plan.

***

Jack walked along the edge of his lake. Spring had taken over Winter but his lake was always just a little bit colder than the surrounding forest. It was his lake after all. He was just taking a break from being cooped up in the lair and a little break from Pitch too. He’d seemed a bit distracted lately and it had Jack worried. That was how it all started last time. Pitch being a little distracted at first… and then just ignoring Jack day after day and…

Jack let out a long breath. Nope. Not thinking about that. Not right now. Their marriage had been getting better he didn’t want to get himself in a mood for nothing. He’d give it time, he wanted to have faith in his husband, he wanted to trust Pitch not to hurt him like that again. And Jack was trying to trust his husband and Jack knew Pitch was trying to gain his trust as well. So… Pitch being a little distracted? He wasn’t going to overreact.

He was just going to sulk at his lake for a little while.

Crossing his arms, he sat down in a huff, resting on the new grass at the edges of the shore. It was soft and nice. The whole day was nice, sunny and warm but not hot. Fresh breeze blowing with all the sweet scents of spring floating along alluringly…

Jack was not interested in it at all. It was nice but he wanted his dark lair with his husband Pitch. The creaks of the cages, the light sparkling off of tiny dust particles in the air, the cool familiar touch of stone. Besides, he was itching in his own skin. He didn’t really feel like being human today. He’d much rather be himself.

Jack rose with his staff but hesitated, a small shiver of fear working its way through him. What if Pitch ignored him again?

“Jack?”

Speak of the Boogeyman, Jack turned to see Pitch standing in the shadow of a nearby tree. 

“I felt your fear, are you alright?” Pitch asked tentatively, unsure of Jack’s reaction to the question while his eyes darted around to see if there was any visible threat to his spouse. He relaxed fractionally when there was not and then relaxed more when Jack smiled.

“I’m fine. Thanks though.”

“Thanks?” Jack loved the little crinkle Pitch got right on the bridge of his nose when he was confused. He had the sudden urge to kiss it but in this form he was nowhere near tall enough.

“For not ignoring me.” Jack clarified as he walked up to his husband.

There was a brief flash of something in Pitch’s eyes, something that looked like hurt, but it was quickly brushed aside as Pitch stepped up besides Jack and they walked through the forest heading home. “You are welcome… but do not thank me. Not… not for that…” Pitch frowned to himself as they walked. It wasn’t far back to the lair entrance and it was nice to take a stroll together.

Jack snorted. “I’ll thank you if I want to thank you.”

“…Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Jack giggled.

Pitch smiled softly. It was nice to see Jack laughing so freely. He took Jack’s hand gently in his own as they made their way through the forest heading home. 

Jack hummed happily as they walked. This was nice. Jack was a very tactile creature who loved physical affection and reassurance. That’s what made his first 100 years of life nearly unbearable, before Pitch had come onto the scene Jack had contemplated what it would take to end his miserable existence. Then when Pitch became distant, not just for a few days but for _two years_ it had felt… like someone had ripped away the perfect dream he’d created for himself and plunged him back down into the icy water. Now though… things were… better. Not perfect… but definitely getting better. They’d both made mistakes but they were getting there because even though they’d both been hurt there was one thing they had in common – they didn’t want to give up on each other. Pitch was the first person to acknowledge Jack and give him the time of day. Jack was also the first person who’d bothered to talk to the fearsome Nightmare King and treat him like a person instead of a monster. 

It hadn’t been easy at the beginning but they’d worked it out. This wasn’t easy either but they were going to get through it. Together.

As soon as they entered the lair Jack let out a full body shudder and quickly removed his pants so they wouldn’t be ruined by his transformation. He stood tall and stretched his arms above his head and shook out his fur. It felt good to be himself again. Not that he didn’t enjoy being a human but sometimes… it was like an outfit that was worn for too long. Even though he liked it, after a while, it became uncomfortable.

Pitch had to fight back a grin as he watched Jack change. It was good to see his wife so comfortable around him again. They still hadn’t pursued the more physical parts of their relationship but Pitch was happy to wait until Jack was ready. It didn’t stop his eyes from lingering on Jack’s lithe form as he stretched out after changing. Jack was all lean and tight muscle and his fur was unimaginably soft. When Pitch had first been allowed to touch Jack he had marveled at light texture and soothing feel of Jack’s fur. It hadn’t seemed possible that there could be something so soft. Of course Pitch might be a little biased. Jack took Pitch’s hand again as they strolled through the lair and Pitch hummed to himself at the familiar feeling of cool, soft, fur.

Jack twitched an ear at him but otherwise ignored his husband’s pleased countenance. Happy himself just walking through the lair with Pitch.

Pitch was fighting to keep his expression calm but still happy as they continued on, heading for the living room. He was excited, Jack hadn’t seemed to notice but today was their anniversary. Pitch had been a little distracted for the past few days as his plans for the day had come together. He had, of course, managed to spend some time with Jack every day regardless.

He was not fool enough to make the same mistakes twice.

“What is that delicious smell?” Jack’s nose twitched cutely as he scented the air. “No way!” He exclaimed in disbelief and he turned to his husband, “You didn’t!”

Pitch fought against the grin that wanted to break out across his face. “I have no idea what you mean.” He spoke as calmly as possible.

Jack let out a happy little squeal and let go of Pitch’s hand to bolt through the lair and to the dining room. “You did!” Jack’s joyous cry echoed throughout the lair.

Pitch chuckled and using his shadows quickly joined Jack in the dining room where the dining table was lined with pastries of varying size and type. But all of them, each and every single one, were from Tootsie’s Bakery.

“You got these from Tootsie’s?! All of these? How? Did you buy out the whole bakery?!” Jack was practically vibrating as he darted around the table to look at the treasure trove of sweets from all angles. He was hovering as though he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch, or even if he wanted to. If he touched it, he would ruin the sugary sweet castle of perfection arranged on the dining table. It was glorious.

Tootsie had owned a bakery in New Orleans. She started it when she was a young woman and worked hard to keep it going for her family. Her granddaughters worked the store now. She’d taught her apprentices well and their pastries were always delightful, although perhaps not as good as Mama Tootsie’s. What had made Tootsie so special is that she’d been able to see Pitch since she was a little girl. She held onto a certain level of fear and respect for the Boogeyman and her children and their children grew up believing in him as well. It was to her bakery that Pitch had taken Jack on their first date, and while the woman couldn’t see the frost spirit she could sense that he was there. It was more than Jack had ever had before that. Jack had almost cried when Tootsie had turned in his rough direction and asked Pitch if he was getting something for his friend as well. Tootsie had since passed but the bakery was still going strong.

It was a special place for them. Somewhere they could connect to the mortal world briefly and it had meant the world to Jack.

“Happy anniversary, although I will not lie and claim to know what one it is. Dates confuse me.” Pitch frowned slightly with the cute little furrow on his brow to show he was confused. “Definitely passed one hundred… two? No, definitely not three… One hundred and twenty-three would be amusing…” He mumbled to himself quietly as he lost himself to his musings. Jack’s heart swelled inside his chest, this wonderful, scatterbrained man… was the man he loved and the man he married.

Darting over Jack stood tall on his toes and kissed Pitch’s forehead gently, soothing away his frown. “It’s perfect Pitch, I didn’t even… I forgot. I completely forgot and you… didn’t. This is amazing Pitch, thank you.”

Pitch hugged Jack briefly before letting go and stepping away to a sheet covering something that Jack hadn’t yet noticed. “Oh, but this isn’t all…”

Jack huffed and tilted his ears in amusement as he watched his husband saunter away. Rather dramatically Pitch pulled back the sheet to reveal a record player, a really nice one made of varnished wood. Jack tilted his head to the side and one of his ears flopped down quizzically. Then Pitch lowered the arm and as the needle hit the record an upbeat piano tune began to play, and shockingly, Pitch began to dance.

And then, even more shockingly, as Pitch pulled Jack into his arms and as they swayed (a little stiffly due to Jack’s confusion) Pitch began to sing.

“Ooh baby love, my baby love,” And his voice was so beautiful that Jack was stunned into silence. He didn’t want to miss a second of this. “I need you, oh how I need you

But all you do is treat me bad

Break my heart and leave me sad,” Pitch pulled a mockingly sad face and spun Jack around, Jack laughed and began to dance in earnest, allowing his husband to lead. Jack had heard this song on the radio and had told Pitch many times how much he loved it, “Tell me, what did I do wrong?

To make you stay away so long

'Cause baby love, my baby love

Been missing ya, miss kissing ya

Instead of breaking up

Let's do some kissing and making up,” Pitch dipped Jack and held him in his strong arms, Pitch’s slender form often belied his strength and seeing him use it so casually now made Jack’s breath hitch in his throat and his heart started to beat a little faster. “Don't throw our love away

In my arms, why don't you stay?” Pitch held Jack just a little tighter before spinning around with him and once again twirling with him around the dining room floor. “Need ya, need ya,

Baby love, ooh, baby love,” An upbeat mix of saxophone and piano rang out from the record and Pitch and Jack danced for a few moments before Pitch started again, “Baby love, my baby love,

Why must we seperate, my love?

All of my whole life through

I never loved no one but you

Why you do me like you do?

I get this need,” At this Pitch smiled a smile so wicked and full of promise that it made Jack weak at the knees and he almost stumbled with the force of the want that pierced straight through him. It had been a long time since Pitch had looked at Jack so hungrily, “Ooh, ooh, need to hold you,

Once again, my love

Feel your cold embrace, my love

Don't throw our love away

Please don't do me this way

Not happy like I used to be

Loneliness has got the best of me,” Jack nuzzled under Pitch’s chin with his ears pinned low and Pitch’s hand stroked soothingly through the fur on his back as they danced. “My love, my baby love,

I need you, oh how I need you

Why you do me like you do

After I've been true to you

So deep in love with you

Baby, baby, ooh till it's hurtin' me

Till it's hurtin' me

Ooh, baby love

Don't throw our love away

Don't throw our love away,” And Pitch trailed off as the last notes of the recording faded but still Jack stayed in his arms and they swayed together for long moments after the song had ended.

Pitch was the one who finally spoke, “I love you. So much.”

A few more moments of silence.

“Jack?” Pitch tried to pull away, now slightly worried but Jack just held on tighter and buried his nose into Pitch’s neck, inhaling his scent.

Pitch held Jack just as tightly and enjoyed the slightly tickling feeling of Jack’s breath on his skin. Pitch had been close friends with many Pooka before the war and was aware of the instincts and rituals that came naturally to the Lagomorphs. Most of which had been incredibly confusing to Jack who had grown up on Earth with no knowledge of his true home or species. There were still a lot of things they had learned together but Pitch had been patient and accepting of Jack’s Pookan traits. They were a part of Jack and he loved them as he loved his wife.

It was too much, Jack was filled with too many feelings and it was too much. He wanted to tell Pitch how much he loved him. How much the Nightmare King meant to him but… There just weren’t enough words for all the feelings inside him. Jack parted from Pitch and looked up with his bright blue eyes, meeting the gunmetal and golden orbs of his husband.

“I forgive you.” The words had barely left Jack’s lips and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been weighed down by his resentment over the incident but now that it was gone… Jack felt so much lighter. He let it go because Pitch had made a mistake but here he was trying his best to make it up to Jack and Jack trusted his husband. More than that, Jack loved Pitch with everything he was.

Pitch held his breath for a moment after Jack spoke before leaning down and capturing Jack’s mouth in a searing kiss. Trying to push through everything he couldn’t find the words to say, but mostly, his gratitude and love for his wife who had brightened Pitch’s existence the moment he had come into Pitch’s life. 

Jack didn’t hesitate to kiss Pitch back, deepening the kiss and turning it into something heated and filled with need.

Pitch parted just far enough to raise a hand between them and sitting on his palm was Jack’s wedding band. “I don’t want to rush you, and if you’re not ready I understand.”

Shooting his husband a cheeky smile Jack leant back and crossed his arms across his chest. “Shouldn’t you be on one knee?” He asked playfully, only joking.

Pitch dropped to one knee without hesitating and held the ring up like an offering, as he had done many years ago proposing to Jack. “Jack, would you do me the honor of wearing my ring again?”

Smiling, Jack nodded and allowed his husband to slide the ring onto his middle finger. Taking Jack’s paw into his hand he kissed inside of Jack’s finger, brushing his lips softly across the band before repeating the action and reverently kissing Jack’s palm. Jack raised his hand to cup the side of Pitch’s face and Pitch nuzzled into his hand. He looked up to Jack with eyes of molten gold and Jack melted in them. He’d always thought being hot would be painful, always thought that melting and burning would hurt but with Pitch the heat was as effortless as it was consuming.

Jack took a step back. Pitch looked confused. “I don’t smell enough like you anymore.” Jack said simply. “I feel unmarked. You should really do something about that.”

Pitch rose smoothly to his feet with impossible heat in his eyes and all of his intense focus solely on his wife. Jack shivered. Pitch was his predator. Jack was his prey. Pitch was his buck. Jack was his doe.

Pitch was an alpha in every sense of the word and Jack could feel it crawl through his instincts, a combination of danger and need and it was all Pitch. But Jack wasn’t going to give in easily, Pitch needed to earn it.

A slight twitch of Jack’s whiskers was the only warning Pitch had before the frost spirit took off through the lair. He smiled a wicked smile before fading into the shadows. He knew of this need, the need to be chased, caught, conquered. Pitch hadn’t understood it at first but as their relationship progressed his naturally dominating nature reveled in these moments. Jack needed to submit to feel safe, protected and Pitch needed to dominate to feel trusted and loved. It wasn’t just about the sex, at least not always, it was about the trust they had in one another. The trust Pitch had very nearly broken but had managed to earn back. He would never take Jack’s confidence in him for granted again.

Now of course, was not the time for introspection.

Pitch sped through the shadows, easily catching up to Jack as they raced through the tunnels of the lair. Jack wasn’t holding back and he was incredibly fast but here, in Pitch’s lair, the Boogeyman was faster. Waiting for the right moment, when they were in a large open corridor with soft carpets, Pitch bodily tackled Jack. The speed of the run combined with the force of the tackle sent them rolling across the carpet and Pitch ended up on top but Jack struggled beneath him growling, he wasn’t going to give in easily and Pitch knew it. So they wrestled, Jack had flexibility but Pitch was on top and he had the strength.

Without using his powers Pitch used force to pin Jack beneath him and he ignored his struggling wife as he managed to sink his teeth into Jack’s neck. Not deeply, just deep enough to draw blood and serve as a warning. Pitch growled as well and suddenly Jack became a purring pile of submission beneath him. Pitch had won. Licking away the blood and leaning up Pitch claimed Jack’s mouth and plundered it greedily with his tongue. Jack could taste his blood on Pitch’s tongue and he let out a whimper. Jack spread his legs invitingly and Pitch settled between them as he ran one of his hands up and down through Jack’s fur. He could smell the sweet scent signaling the start of Jack’s slick and feel the evidence of Jack’s arousal against his own. They quickly took off Jack’s hoodie leaving Jack only in his fur beneath Pitch. He pressed close and kissed Jack again.

Pitch parted from Jack and looked down to see Jack was already hard and starting to come out of his sheath. His eyes trailed up Jack’s body as his hand trailed down and as he finally reached Jack’s member his eyes reached Jack’s face. When Pitch’s hand finally closes around him, teasing the tip and working Jack fully out of his sheath, Jack threw his head back and moaned loudly. His ears were pinned back against his head and his throat was bared. Pitch could see a few drops of blood in Jack’s startlingly white fur and it turned Pitch on even more. Pitch ground himself against Jack’s entrance, uncaring that he was covering the front of his pants in Jack’s slick. He could feel the coolness of it and he wanted it badly. It had been too long. He wanted to take his time with Jack but right now Pitch wasn’t sure he could hold himself back.

Using his shadows to help him he raised himself and lifted Jack, keeping Jack’s legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Jack purred loudly and rubbed his chin along Pitch’s shoulders and chest, scenting anywhere he could reach while Pitch carried them to their room.

Pitch lowered Jack gently to their bed and then stopped, uncertain, “You don’t have to do this if you’re not-”

“If you ask me if I’m ready I will kick you out of the room and lock the door before using our toys on myself. Loudly.” The threat had barely left Jack’s mouth when Pitch growled and pinned Jack down with his teeth on the Pooka’s neck. Jack’s breath shuddered in his throat as he felt his husband’s sharp teeth pressing against his jugular. The anticipation of the bite sent shivers down Jack’s spine. Pitch ran his hand down and passing them over Jack’s erection, he trailed his fingers down further and teased Jack’s entrance. “Pitch…” Jack whined.

Pitch growled again and Jack moaned and then screamed as Pitch sunk his teeth into Jack’s neck and pushed two fingers inside Jack’s entrance at the same time. Using his fingers to start a punishing rhythm Pitch leant up on one arm and looked down at his wife with blood on his lips and gold fire in his eyes. When their eyes met Pitch’s fingers unerringly found the spot deep inside Jack that made his toes curl and his stomach twist in pleasure and he moaned his husband’s name loudly.

“Pitch… Night, please, I need it! Night I need you!”

Pitch’s clothes melted away into the shadows and Pitch used Jack’s own slick to lubricate himself and then slid into his wife in one smooth thrust. They groaned in unison and then Pitch began to move. Slowly at first but quickly picking up speed, anticipating his wife’s needs by the sounds Jack made. The whimpers, the sighs, the moans. Pitch memorized each and every noise and drank in the sight of his wife laid out beneath him, spread and wanton. Only for him. Only ever for him.

“Pitch-” So when Jack moaned his name in that deep, husky voice with his eyes blown wide and his ears pinned back he knew exactly what his wife was asking for and once more sank his teeth into Jack’s skin, this time along the curve of his neck and shoulder. He bit deeply and fresh, cold blood flowed freely into his mouth. Jack screamed as he came untouched between them. His erection spilling freezing, white seed between them while his entrance clenched down on Pitch tightly and a fresh flood of slick coated Pitch’s cock. Pitch was close, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He leant back and raised Jack’s hips before driving his hips in a brutal rhythm that made Jack scream and made his flagging erection give another interested twitch.

There was more blood staining Jack’s fur and Pitch could feel it running down his chin and dripping down onto his chest as well. He could see the desire in Jack’s eyes, how much Jack loved this. The possession. The dominance. Not for the first time Pitch wondered who really had the power here? The one who dominated? Or the one who could lure such a beast, tame them, love them and submit to them? Jack owned him, not the other way around. He was here because Jack allowed him to be.

“I love you. I love you Little Frost, my darling Little Frost.” Pitch came inside Jack, moaning as he finally let go.

The feeling of Pitch’s hot seed shooting inside him made Jack come again while he was still soft, it was so intense it was almost painful and instead of responding to his husband’s words he could only let out little whimpers because of the oversensitivity.

Pitch pulled out slowly, recognizing the sounds Jack was making. Rather than leaving the bed he used his shadows to bring him cool water and towels to clean them up. He toweled Jack gently, cleaning his lower half first before moving to the bite-marks on his neck. “I was a little rough on you, I am sorry.” Pitch apologized with a wince as he noticed how deep the last one was.

Jack hummed. “Don’t be, that was amazing.” Pitch moved to clean himself as well, there was still blood staining his chin and chest. “No, let me.” Jack leant up and taking a clean towel he slowly wiped his husband clean and then dried him. When he was done he smiled gently up at Pitch, “I love you too.”

With a flick of his wrist the cleaning supplies vanished and throwing off the stained cover Pitch curled up with Jack under the top sheet. He loved the feeling of Jack’s soft fur against his naked skin. He was warmer than Jack but the cold had never bothered him. Jack held onto Pitch tightly, perhaps a little too tightly. “Jack?”

“I…” Jack shook his head and took a breath. “Sorry, I said I forgive you and I do, I do, I just…”

“Jack speak freely. You will not upset me.”

“Promise me you won’t leave? Just… Just hold me until morning?”

Pitch’s heart broke a little with Jack’s insecurity and a fresh wave of guilt passed through him. “Of course my lovely wife.” Taking Jack’s hand Pitch kissed the ring on Jack’s finger once more. He would never stop making this up to Jack. He would use this time a lesson, a reminder of his mistakes and to never repeat them. He had almost lost everything and he would never do something so foolish again. “This is where I am meant to be. To me, in your arms like this, is home.”

Jack closed his eyes with a contented purr and inhaled his husband’s scent deeply. Warmth. Safety. Home. “I feel the same.”

They slowly drifted off to sleep but right before Jack passed off into his dreams he sat up quickly. “The pastries!” Before twinging slightly as the various aches in his body. They hadn’t exactly been gentle in their lovemaking, but Jack usually enjoyed the ache after.

Chuckling Pitch rose out of bed. “I will bring some to you, stay in bed and rest my darling.” Pitch kissed the snowflake on Jack’s forehead softly as he headed out to the dining room, uncaring of his nudity.

Jack looked him up and down as he left the room, what could he say? His husband had a fine ass and legs that went for days. “I want the frosted donuts! Oh and some of that chocolate cake with the strawberries on top! And, and some of that passionfruit slice!”

They would be ok.

They loved each other, they lived for each other and no matter what happened they would always be able to rely on each other.


End file.
